


No Going Back

by Marf_Redux



Series: Stray 2: Electric Boogaloo [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Catlad | Stray, Drinking, Getting Together, Jason is a priest sort of, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Dick Grayson takes his revenge on Tony Zucco and knows there is no going back from it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Stray 2: Electric Boogaloo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626520
Kudos: 32





	1. Part One of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

No Going Back  
Part One of Three

He’d really considered taking Jason’s advice and not going through with this but then he’d seen Zucco threatening a land lord for protection money and mentioning how bad the risk fires were in the neighborhood. The land lord had refused which meant it was only a matter of time before a fire tore through the building and probably killed some one. Though Jason’s warning had convinced him of one thing it was vital that he not get caught.

He knew he’d be the main suspect no matter what but there were ways to throw off suspicion. Namely getting a hold of an FBI agent’s card and lifting a few mafia files from one of Zucco’s old bosses on a zip drive. When they found Zucco’s body in the river they’d find the card and a water logged flash drive; any data they pulled from it would make it look like Zucco had been trying to turn rat and the mob silenced him. Once that word got out there would be plenty of opportunistic dirt bags claiming to have dealt with the rat and any investigation into Zucco’s death would stall since Gotham PD was so corrupt that once he was a rat the case would never be solved.

Which meant the only real problem was the Bat so he had waited until one of the Arkham crowd was out causing chaos to do this. Poison Ivy was on the war path attacking some big wigs charity gala where the rich folks were pretending to donate a bit of money to cover their guilt so the Bat and his group were all busy.

Getting Zucco hadn’t been hard at all the guy had been strutting around like he was untouchable which brought them here to the top of one of the many bridges in Gotham. It was isolated and near enough to the mafia’s river dumping ground that no one would question things. A groan alerted him that Zucco was awake so he walked over and removed the gag. “You just signed your death warrant pal,” he said glaring at him. “I don’t know who you are but your dead.”

“I’m someone you made,” he said and shoved the flash drive into Zucco’s mouth before gagging him again. He could tell Zucco was starting to choke on it so he turned him toward the edge so he could see what was coming. “This is for the Flying Graysons,” he said and kicked the back of the chair and watched until long after Zucco hit the water.

He wasn’t sure why but as he made his way back home his mind kept going back to the moment when he kicked Zucco. He wasn’t quiet sure how to describe the feeling it hadn’t been enjoyment no matter how much he wanted him dead he hadn’t enjoyed it but it had been a relief. Still he was pretty sure he was beginning to see what Jason meant when he said there was no going back after doing it. He was pretty sure he’d never forget that moment and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.


	2. Part Two of Three

No Going Back  
Part Two of Three

He let himself into Dick’s apartment carefully it had been a few days since his visit and the news that morning had confirmed that Tony Zucco’s body had been fished from the river. He’d been expecting it and spent the last few days debating and praying over what he was going to do when it happened.

“Come to take my confession Padre,” Dick asked and he turned to see him sitting on the couch. “How’d you get in anyway I’ve never given you a key and despite how cheap it looks that lock isn’t easy to pick.”

“I made an impression of your key in the gym a few days ago,” he said since there was no point in lying about. “I kind of figured today was coming and I wanted to be able to get in to see you.” He ignored the way the look Dick was giving him made him feel to sit the bag he’d brought down. “I brought food and a bottle of Russian Vodka.”

“Are you really a priest?” Dick asked him in shock. “Stealing my key, and bringing booze to a murderer doesn’t exactly seem to be the priestly ideal.” Dick was passing it off as a joke but there was a question in there. “I mean the breaking and entering definitely is against a couple of commandments if I remember right.”

“Technically I’m not a priest at all,” he said and saw Dick start. “I’m actually under age and my credentials are fake but I like to think that such technicalities don’t matter to the guy up stairs.” He had to admit he hadn’t been planning to let Dick in on that secret but it felt good to say it.

“That actually explains a lot,” Dick said after a moment. “I mean you always seemed way to comfortable with me.” He wasn’t surprised Dick was taking it in stride but they were getting away from what he came to talk about. “I mean I guess the age rules are something else you disagree with the church on.” Dick said as he walked over. “I mean I know you don’t care what two consenting adults get up too in the bedroom and you are pro choice.” Dick then leaned into his personal space. “So while we are discussing things do you really have to stick to that whole vow of chastity thing?”

“If you want to have a theological debate on the vow, I’m happy to oblige but that’s not why I’m really here Dick,” he said casually. He knew they needed to have that talk but it could wait for another time he wasn’t here to open that can of worms he was here to make sure Dick was doing okay. “We both know why I’m really here.”

“So you have come to take my confession,” Dick said turning toward the bag and digging out the Vodka. “Well in answer to you’re question, I did it and I framed the mob and there probably isn’t more to say.” Dick took the top off the bottle and took a deep sip. “So I’d rather sit on the couch and just drink.”

He reached over and took the bottle out of Dick’s hand and took a long swig himself. He then pointed toward the couch. “I’ll join you then,” he said and led the way to the couch. He knew the best way to deal with things was to just sit here and be there for Dick and that he’d talk when he was ready to talk.


	3. Part Three of Three

No Going Back  
Part Three of Three

He ignored the pounding in his head and focused on the body tangled up with him in the bed. His memory of last night was fuzzy which wasn’t surprising given the amount of Vodka he’d consumed. He vaguely recalled half way through the bottle starting to vent about how weird it felt to have crossed that line and killed Zucco. Jason hadn’t responded quiet like a priest but also not quiet a friend and he was having trouble remembering exactly what Jason had said all he knew was that it made him feel better.

Eventually Jason had attempted to help him go to bed and when they’d reached the room he’d grabbed onto Jason and started kissing him. They hadn’t done much besides kiss thanks to the Vodka making any actual sex impossible but he’d done his best to touch and kiss as much of Jason as possible. He felt slightly sick because he’d treasure the memory of this forever but he’d probably just ruined their friendship. He had no doubt that despite the admission of not technically being a real priest or not Jason did live like one. So the fact they two of them were currently laying on top of each other in just their underwear was probably not going to go over well when Jason sobered up.

He began trying to untangle himself so he could go sleep on the couch. “Running away Dick,” Jason said in a sleepy voice so he turned to see him watching him. Jason didn’t look horrified but that could just be left over drunkenness from the vodka.

“I was going to go to the bathroom and then sleep on the couch,” he said figuring he might as well be honest. “I shouldn’t have pounced on you like that, I’m sorry.” He finished getting up and headed for the bathroom leaving Jason behind in the room. He tried not to think as he went about emptying his bladder and washing his hands.

As he came out of the bathroom he found Jason waiting for him. “Do you need to go?” He asked and Jason stepped around him without saying anything. He headed to the couch and realized that he’d forgotten to grab a blanket and pillow. He went back to the bedroom hoping to grab what he needed as quickly as possible. 

“Dick,” he heard from behind him. He turned and Jason tackled him back onto the bed with a deep kiss. When Jason broke the kiss he was smiling. “You may have pounced first but nothing happened in this bed that I didn’t want to happen.” Jason kissed him again and he enjoyed the feel of their nearly naked bodies intertwined on the bed again.

“Wait,” he said breaking the kiss. “Don’t we need to talk about the priest thing and everything else?” He really hated having to be the reasonable one but he had to know Jason wasn’t still drunk. 

Jason gave him a look that was pure annoyance. “Yes we do and we will but there’s no going back from this for me so we’ll hash out the details later,” Jason said and then kissed him again and he stopped thinking about things and just went with the flow.

The End


End file.
